Memory devices may be provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices, for instance, in computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and mobile (e.g., cellular) telephones, among various other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random access memory (RAM), read-only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), and flash memory, among other types of memory configurations.
Various types of memory may be used in systems using memory devices. The various types of memory may be used in any combination to provide memory for a host. For instance, flash memory (e.g., using NAND or NOR memory cells) may be included in a memory device. Flash memory may be utilized as internal memory or as removable memory, which may be coupled to the system through an interface, such as a universal serial bus (USB) connection.
Flash memory devices may be utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices may use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption.